New Player (CANCELED)
by slayer911
Summary: During the release of SAO , the creators of it gave the game Destiny a nerve gear and they manage to create a 'bridge' between the two game worlds so players from both games can travel to each others games . But now Destiny players have to help SAO players complete the game and save who ever is still alive and sane . Follow Leo and her Ghost as they save lives and make friends .
1. Chapter 1

**So yea , I noticed that there were less crossovers for SAO and even lesser stories for Destiny , but I'll cut it some slack since it's still a new game . I only watched SAO up till episode 15 and I completed the game Destiny , but the more episodes of SAO I watch , the more f**ked my mind really is . To make your life easy (not in a long term way) I'll explain to you the timing of the story taking place , it takes place during Sword Art Online before the game was cleared and after I/the main character completed Destiny on the controls before switching to the nerve gear (more will be explained in the story) . Anyways ENJOY !**

**Oh and one last thing , here's the description of our main character when she enters the game world (Destiny) because her real world character is only going to last in this chapter for a few minutes **

**Gender : Female **

**Height : 5'6**

**Age : 14 , when she entered the world **

**That's all you need to know for now , she full body description will be given in the story , once again ENJOY ! AND IF YOU HATE THE STORY KEEP IT TO YOURSELF AND DON'T TALK ABOUT IT .**

* * *

It's the year 2022 and it was the day where they were gonna announce the official launch of Sword Art Online , an MMORPG game where you can literally put yourself in the game , crazy right ?

Anyway let me properly introduce myself , my name is Emely Leona but my friends just call me Leo , just because my name sounds like a boy doesn't mean I am one , I'm a girl . 14 years old , an American and I live in Japan with couple of my friends .

Back to the games , when the creators of SAO said they were to launch the game they decided to share their ideas with the game Destiny since it's close enough to similarity SAO . I'm Destiny fan lover and my opinion is my own , I don't care what other people say aside from the fact that they like the game . Not only were the creators of SAO going to put Destiny players IN the game , they also said that they are going to create a Bridge between the two games meaning players from both Destiny and SAO can go to each others games .

That idea sounded so cool I just had to get the gear , I had the game Destiny of course and completed it from the console and the controls , but that doesn't mean I cannot do it all over first hand ! All I need was the hard ware like the nerve gear and all to put myself in the game .

* * *

I opened the door to walk into my bedroom , it was nothing much , my bed on the right , two cupboards on the left and a computer table with my computer on it in the center end . I walked up to my bed where my nerve gear was resting on the pillow . I picked it up and I laid down on the bed in a flat sleeping positing and put on my nerve gear with a plug in it , just in case the battery runs out and ruins all the fun .

Now the fun part begins ''Link...Start'' I said as the nerve gear activated and started processing what I said before I entered the game world . At first there was a bright flash before it quickly subsided and now I am standing in one of the most common places known to Destiny players ... The Tower .

It was even better then I expected when looking at it in first person view , but first I had to know my avatar . I looked down at my hands and found light purple clothing , the few places where I had armor like the chest , knees , elbows and shoulder plates were dark purple . I had a cape that was dark purple with light purple on the edges of it and three triangles over one another and the cape is torn at the bottom edges . I felt my face and immediately knew who I was , I am a female , Exo , Hunter , one my avatars I created and completed for Destiny , she ... I mean I am at level 22 . Her I mean my face as you might know is an Exo , blue 'eyes' and when I speak the color light inside my mouth goes pink with each word I say , my head color is shady black and I have a white bar code on my fore head , two cute little antennas poke out from each side of where my ears should be , one going up and one going down , if I had my helmet the armor color would be dark purple .

_''Looks like your taking your sweet time observing yourself when you came here , impressive . '' _A male robotic voice said , it surprised me at first but I quickly calm down knowing that it was my ghost , I stretched out my open hand and there he appeared , floating over my hand . ''Good to see you too Ghost . '' I said as he flew around me and stopped in front of my face , I took my time to look around and saw other players logging in and others walking around here and there .

_''So hows your first day experiencing this world first hand .''_ He said and it kind of surprised me , I asked him how he knows and he explained that it was a new update on all Ghosts ever since they got the nerve gear installed for Destiny . '' Woah , that could be useful .'' I said as I looked behind me and saw the Traveler ... it was jaw dropping amazing . _'' Oh and here's another thing , you don't have to put your hand up to call me all the time , just say my name and I'm there . You can still put up your hand to call me though , just letting you know . '' _ He said .

If I can do that , then it's very helpful . ''So ... how do we get to Sword Art Online ? '' I asked _''Going to the other world already ? Alright then , just say Teleport SAO and I'll get you there .'' _ '' Well what are we waiting for let's go ! Teleport SAO ! '' I said and Ghost sent out a bright blue flash before we disappeared from the Tower .

* * *

**And there you have it , don't have anything to say for now but one **

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW !**


	2. READ ME !

**Hey guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but... I have something to tell you. Due to... events that have arisen in the past time when I wrote my first chapter for my first story I have, not been myself. To put it short I have lost my interest to write this story and that is NOT a good thing and I'm afraid I am unable to get my interest back. And so there for I am canceling this story, I know many of you are... displeased about how all of this turned out but you must understand that I can't continue this.**

**BUT there is one story I haven't given up on (yet) and that's 'Dust and Ash' which I hope will turn into it's own series. So in short I can't write this story, sorry. But it is up for adoption and you don't even have to ask my permission for it for you already have it, just make sure to send me a link so I can read it too.**

**Anyway that's all I have to say, cancelled story, focused resource on another one and permission granted for adoption.**


End file.
